Of Pictures And Memories
by Tokala
Summary: What happened in the BAU over the years? - Entry for round 3 of the callenge at Chit Chat on Author's corner aka dealer's choice challenge. Prompts: shared memories, beanbag chair, played game of clue.


**Author's note: well… ok here's my entry for round 3 of the dealer's choice challenge. Personally, I don't really think it's any good, but I didn't have a really good idea and this was the best I could come up with (until yesterday I had a completely different idea for this story, but then I had a weird dream and came up with this idea and I think this one sucks less than version 1.0). Please keep in mind, that English is not my first language, so my vocabulary/grammar/wording will suck in some places and I might randomly mix British and American expressions. **

**Now, I can only say, enjoy!**

**Summary: What happened in the BAU over the years? - Entry for dealer's choice challenge aka round 3 of the challenge at the Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. M/G, Reid/Garcia friendship, hints at JJ/Rossi and H/P.**

**Prompts: Reid/Garcia, shared memories, played game of clue, beanbag chair.**

Of pictures and memories

„I don't really need it, but I thought you might like to have it."

_Photo albums are a great way to immortalize shared memories…_

"Well, my dear genius boy. Not everyone can have an eidetic memory like you. Let me see…oh I didn't know that we had ever taken a picture back then!"

_The team way back on a night out – Elle still with them and possibly the only time Jason Gideon had ever joined them at the pub._

"I wonder what Elle's up to these days… hm… oh, that's a cute one too!"

_Garcia __cradling the newborn Jack Hotchner in her arms, Reid nervously standing in the back, afraid the baby might start to scream if he came any closer._

"He's grown into such a cute boy. He's gonna start breaking girls' hearts once he's older. Oh, that must have been shortly after Em and Rossi joined, ha! Do you see how close he's standing next to JJ?"

_The team sans Garcia on a case in Colorado in January. The icy cold and a blizzard had forced them to stay an extra night after solving the case, which resulted in the celebration of yet another solved case in the local bar. Em__ily and Morgan were standing next to each other discussing something, Hotch was on the phone with a rather his usual stoic expression and David Rossi was standing awfully close to Jennifer Jareau, the media liaison totally oblivious to the older man's admiration._

"Eh?"

"You know I love you. But face it, you are socially clueless. Even someone not a profiler could see that our legendary profiler had a thing for our lovely media liaison from the start."

"… and I thought he was just standing next to her, because it was so cold in Denver."

"….yeah. Right. Oh! And I think here our unit chief was slowly starting to feel something more for Em. I remember, I took that picture secretly, they'd never have let me take it."

_A still rather battered Emily Prentiss was sitting next to Hotch on the couch of the BAU jet. The picture had been taken about a week after the events on Cyrus' ranch. Both agents huddled together, Emily telling her boss something as he intently listened, a rare smile playing on his lips._

"Oh, that's Rossi with Henry. I didn't know such picture existed."

"JJ showed it to me a while back, I think that's shortly after their first date."

"Oh, I see. Poor JJ, she was so down after that idiot left her. Luckily Rossi was there to pick up the pieces. Heck, I didn't think that our cocky profiler had a softer side."

_David Rossi was holding an almost two year old Henry Jareau in his arms, looking down at the boy with a secret smile, as little Henry played with his goatee._

"I love that picture! I wonder what happened to it!"

"Sorry. I nicked it from your collection. I thought it would make a great addition to the album after you told me the story."

"No problem, wonder boy. That was a great evening. Seriously, sometimes I think it's scary how much Jack takes after his father."

"He does show an uncanny ability of reading people."

_A young Jack Hotchner in Garcia's __apartment, a played game of clue in front of him, an intent expression on his face._

"You seem to think that picture is important, I think, but I don't really understand why…?"

"Oh, oh, but that one IS important. JJ sent it to me. It's after Hotch and Em shared their first kiss. Still can't believe she managed to crack that stoic exterior of our boss man."

_Emily and Hotch one late evening in the BAU bullpen after a tough case in Maine. Hotch had his arm in a sling, Emily was actually holding his hand and smiling at him. The unit chief himself had an unusually emotional look in his eyes._

"I think you are going to like the next picture!"

"Ooooooh, me and my chocolate Adonis!"

"I think Emily took that picture on our night out."

"Who would've ever thought that me and my hot stuff would really become an item."

"Sorry, I know you said I am socially clueless and I know myself I'm awkward in most situations, but face it. You were meant to be!"

_Morgan and Garcia, holding each other close, slow dancing in the pub, surrounded by a gaggle of girls, who were giving Penelope the evil eye._

"If you say so, wonder boy. Then I guess it's not surprise, that this one followed…"

"I cannot believe that you married in a pink wedding dress, do you know that even today still 98.5 percent of all women wear…"

"Sorry, honey. But I think a goddess can do whatever she wants."

_Morgan and Garcia, he in a suit, she in a hot pink dress – the __colourful mark in the often gloomy daily life of the BAU she'd always been. On either side of them two other couples were standing: JJ and Rossi – who already seemed to be quite content with their relationship and on the other side Hotch and Emily, who still seemed to somewhat dance around each other, but were shyly holding each other's hand. Jack Hotchner and Henry Jareau sat at the feet of the wedding party both looking adorable in their little suits._

"I got the next one from Morgan, thought it would make a nice end of the album."

"Ohhhhh! I love it! That was an amazing time we had there."

_Morgan and Garcia, still in their wedding attire, standing at a beach hand in hand and gazing dreamily into each other's eyes._

"Seriously, that was the best honeymoon EVER. We stayed at the Hotel Del Coronado and then he took me to the Comic Con! What more could a girl ask for?"

Snapping the photo album shut and sitting back in her pink beanbag chair Penelope smiled.

"That was the best birthday present ever. Thank you, Spence."

Dr. Spencer Reid grinned. "I'm glad you liked it. You're welcome, Mrs. Morgan."


End file.
